1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to windows for vehicles and, more specifically, to an insulated window system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a window for a vehicle such as a windshield for a front opening in a vehicle body of a motor vehicle. Typically, the windshield includes two glass panels or sheets laminated to each other by an adhesive film or interlayer therebetween. Additionally, the window may be a side window for a side opening in the vehicle body. The side window is typically a single glass panel or sheet.
It is also known to provide a climate control system for a vehicle for heating and cooling of an occupant compartment of the vehicle body of the motor vehicle. It is further known that glass panels are susceptible to heat transfer. As a result, convective losses through the glass panels of the windows are a major contributor to the thermal load on the climate control system of the vehicle.
Although the above windows have worked, it is desirable to improve the thermal resistances of the windows for a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide a dual pane window for a vehicle. It is further desirable to provide an insulated window system for a vehicle. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a window system for a vehicle that meets these desires.